SUPERNATURAL Side Story: The Contract Reversal
by xXBloody.ApocalypseXx
Summary: What happens when Sophia provokes her obedient demon butler into swapping places with her for a week? Answer? Utter chaos. SebbyXOC A crack-fic involving characters from my series: Supernatural. Recommended for Kuro fans, more than Twi fans, as it has a lot of Sebby-chan messing up.
1. The Beginning of Sophia's Miseries

_**Author's Note:**__ Okie! So this is a side story where we have a pairing! (Finally…) Pairing will be according to the story 'Supernatural', which actually depicts a trio, with a demon, a human and a vampire. Edward won't be here much and neither will many other characters from the original SN story show up. Crack-fic for most of the part. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Supernatural side story: **Contract Reversal

**1. The Beginning of Sophia's Miseries:** Never provoke an obedient demon

"Ah, Sundays are soo boring!" I moaned from my position on the couch. I was upside down, with my legs over the back rest of the said couch and my head and hair hanging out over the edge. "Dad isn't home, and Jessica is out being a bitch or something. I don't give a shit to her, I suppose."

Outside, the atmosphere of Forks was trying to break down the doors and windows with fierce gusts of wind. I'd never seen the weather get so badass ever since I came here. School was closed since the torrential rain clogged the streets and no one could walk, and driving on those slippery overflowing muddy roads could mean suicide. It would remain closed until the rainstorm became a mere drizzle (we cannot expect complete rainlessness at Forks) and the streets became better.

Sebastian chuckled while dusting the shelves. Sophie trotted at his ankles.

"You've always got so much to do…don't you get tired of work, work, and work all day long?!" I exclaimed, twitching slightly.

"I do not mind serving my mistress at the least bit." Sebastian remarked as faithfully as ever. Sophie meowed, as if stressing the implications of her master's comment.

I was struck with a sudden curiosity. Sebastian never told me about his previous masters.

"Sebastian, how many masters have you served during your lifetime?" I asked him, twirling a strand of my black hair casually.

Sebastian stopped all his actions for a second or two before a huge mischievous smirk stained his face, and he resumed his work.

"Several."

"Don't avoid a direct question so often. Anyways, what did they make you do?" I decided to drop any question once he refrained from answering. Boy, he could be stubborn at times when it came to talking about his demonic life.

"They made me do a lot more, let's say, 'dirty work' than what you make me do, my kind mistress. You don't make me slaughter anyone, nor use my powers for your own selfish desires." Sebastian turned to face me, with a fond smile on his lips. "You are so nice, young mistress…a beautiful young woman with a kind heart."

"Umm…yeah…" I blushed when he complemented me. Damn hormones.

"So…what does it feel like, to have to take orders from someone and have to do it even if you don't really want to?" I asked him.

Sebastian smirked.

"Oh well, I think it isn't really hard for you, since you're a demon." I shifted slightly in my position, tilting my head further backwards to see him grinning at me upside-down. "You probably make it through, thinking about the soul you'll get."

Sebastian halted whatever he was doing, judging it best that he would have enough time to finish the trivial tasks later on. Right now, he found the conversation his mistress was getting into very interesting, and he was sure that something unexpected, nevertheless amusing, would come out of it. He would make sure of that.

He picked up the cat into his arms and strolled over to me, sitting down beside me on the couch, knowing that I never minded that. To hell with the formalities (literally).

"Why do you want to know, my Lady?"

"Just curious…" I replied.

"If you want to know one thing, I think all humans have a specific way of behaving. All orders that I receive form you from time to time are quite different, as I have mentioned earlier, from my previous masters. According to me, unique persona poses unique desires."

"What would you do if you were a master? Your personality is different from mine, so your orders would be different, right? And that means you would give rather different orders…" I pondered aloud. I mean, he was so kind to that cat. But would he be kind to others? Considering the fact that demons don't fall in love easily, Sebastian showed that particular 'sentiment' towards the black feline that had currently jumped up onto his lap and the demon was gently stroking its fur.

"Do you want to find out, my Lady?" whispered Sebastian, as if reading my mind. Mental note to self: Edward, you have competition.

"How can I do that? I'm not a demon. And you're not my master. At least, I haven't seen you be anyone's master, other than that fur ball you adore." I stated the obvious.

"By that, I mean, would my Lady like to know how _painful_ it is to be a demon?" Sebastian asked playfully, voice laced with sarcasm; exaggerating the 'painful' part.

"How can I do _that_?" I repeated.

"You want to see what I'm like as a master, and want to know what being me would be like, right? Then let's make a deal, my Lady. How about you reverse your roles with me just for today? It's 8:13 in the morning, so we'll end the deal at exactly 12 midnight. Do you agree?" Sebastian smirked, as if implying that he thought I'd back out.

"Alright then!" I exclaimed, sitting up the right way. Sebastian snickered in a way that clearly told, 'you'll fail like crap'.

"It's not such an easy task, my Lady. Besides, you'll feel odd, having to serve your own butler…perhaps it's a bad idea. Perhaps it'll be too much for you." he began to get up and walk away. I grabbed his sleeve and jerked him back with such force that he fell back to his previous position. His shocked expression (even though lasting for a second or two) was worth watching.

"Oh no, Mr. Simply a Devilishly Talented Butler, don't you think I'm backing out! Oh no! I'm not backing out, because I'm not afraid of you or any orders you might have to give as a master!" I shouted.

"Of course, it is just a single day…" Sebastian mocked, tilting his head to one side and placing a knuckle against his bottom lip, smiling eerily as his brain was whirring inside using diabolical fuel.

I remembered that dad won't be home for the entire week, so it wouldn't hurt to get into a challenge like this. It wouldn't be awkward.

"If you think I can handle it just for a day, you're wrong!" Sebastian's eyes widened at my comment, before receding back into a taunting smirk. "I can do the whole week, if you dare me to!"

"Desperate to prove yourself, aren't you, my Lady? Okay, then. It's the deal for the week, okay?"

"Yeah, you bet! I'll end next Sunday, right at 8:15!"

"Our deal starts…now…" said Sebastian. It was now 8:15. That made up 24X7 hours.

Instantly, I felt something crawl into me, while a dark, black aura surrounded me. I looked down at my left hand, and instantly shot out of the couch. My hand had been engraved with the pentagram mark that usually rested on Sebastian's hand. I looked at Sebastian to see him fiddling with his shirt buttons. He undid the top three buttons to show the engraved mark which usually lay on my chest, had now been transferred to his.

"We have now officially reversed roles for a week, by terms of our contract, my Lady. Oh, forgive me. Sophia. You have to refer to me as either 'my Lord' or 'master' until 8:15 next Sunday." Sebastian grinned. I was shocked at the very first move of his.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

**A/N:** So...tell me whatcha think! R&R


	2. Day 1 Pt 1

**Author's Note: This series is going to have seven chapters, but that's already kinda obvious, isn't it? Hehe. ^_^"**

* * *

**Day 1: Initiating the Devilish Talented Master's primary orders to his Maid-to-the-Core**

"WHAT! I'm not _ever_ calling you that, you bas-" I was hushed by Sebastian's finger against my lips.

"Oh no, Sophia." Sebastian spoke to me like I was a particularly disappointing child, shaking his head back and forth. "You may not use slangs on me nor speak to me in a rough language, neither may you attempt to hit, punch, kick, slap, scratch, bite, poke, impale, push, pull or try and harm me in any other method whatsoever; now that you're under my command."

"Relish it while you can! I'll prove it to you that I can be just as good as any contracted demon, even though I'm human!" I screeched, before grudgingly spitting out, "_my Lord_."

"Okay now. What to do about that outfit of yours…?" Sebastian put his knuckles against his chin, pondering aloud.

"What do you plan to do to my outfit?!" I yelled, looking down and clutching at my black baggy Slayer-logo t-shirt and skinny dark-blue jeans protectively.

"It is respectful if you keep your voice low while speaking to your master, Sophia." Sebastian pointed out, smirking.

Oh, yeah. He was enjoying this. I was already tiring me. Why, oh _why_, did I take this on for a _week_? Wow, he hasn't even begun torturing me, and I'm already regretting this entire thing.

"Come with me. I know just the thing!" Sebastian's unusual excitement and the fact that he was going to pick an outfit of his choice made me grimace and shiver.

**-CONTRACT REVERSAL-**

"Not in a thousand years am I gonna wear _that_! You know I hate cosplaying! That also, as a cat!" I screamed. Sebastian was holding a black cat-costume in his hands. It was inspired by Sophie's black fur.

"You are now under my command, and therefore, you have to do as I tell you." Sebastian handed me the costume. "That is, unless…you're backing out…"

"NO WAY!" I grabbed the torture suit and rushed to change.

Sebastian shook his head in amusement, heading towards his room.

**-CONTRACT REVERSAL-**

"Oh my god."

I looked at myself in the full-body mirror. I looked horrible…in a slutty way. The outfit was a bit too much skimpy. It had a plunging neckline, with the sides of my chest strapped in real tight. It had a corset back, and the strings had to be pulled up tight, otherwise, the front would get too loosened, and reveal even more of my body. There was a long kitty-tail behind the outfit. I couldn't get it off once I put it on. I had to let my hair down (as per 'my lord's' orders) and wear a matching black pair of kitty ears on my head. I had to wear boots that came nearly up to my knees. They had four-inch stilettos (much to my chagrin) and I didn't know how I was going to manage working while fearing tripping. Meanwhile, the short, _short_ skirt that went with the dress was sticking to my waist and ass, before loosening into frills about 9 inches above my knees. My ass looked much bigger than it really is, the fabric almost becoming a secondary skin against my body. To top it all off was fishnet stockings. How the _hell_ am I gonna wear this shit and go out? In front of _him_? Personally, I thought I looked like a circus clown. If I didn't look more like a whore. God, I hope no one shows up today, least of all Jessica. Their minds would be scarred for life. And anyways, who am I to ask God for help? I abandoned faith, didn't I?

"Sophia!" I heard Sebastian call out lyrically from god-knows-where in the mansion. Speak of the Devil. Again, literally.

"Coming!" I had to go. There was nothing I could do.

**-CONTRACT REVERSAL-**

"Whaddya want?" I barged in, trying not to blush. Sebastian was sitting on his bed, legs outstretched, relaxed, reading a book and watching the movie "Saw" (I assumed from the gore on the screen), at the same time. Sophie sat curled up on his lap. The black cat eyed my 'ears' as I entered, making me groan.

"Aahh, Sophia, you look gorgeous." Sebastian subtly looked me up and down. I felt like dying as I blushed so hard that even the purest red strawberries would be put to shame.

"By the way, you should not barge into your master's room like that. Or speak so curtly. Try again." Sebastian crossed his arms across his chest in an adamant, lord-like manner.

Who said this guy's a butler? He's more of a spoiled prince, as far as I could see.

I cursed under my breath as I walked out again. I knocked on the door and called out in a sickly sweet manner.

"My Lord!" I called in a sing-song voice, personally deciding to commit suicide if I ever used that Naomi-ish voice again. "May I _please_ come in?" I cooed.

"Yes. Enter."

I entered in a cute manner, tilting my head to one side like a pampered kitten, smiling in a way that would make Naomi worship Sebastian forever for making such a thing happen. She failed at turning me a cosplay kitten who would say 'meow!' and smile. The demon before me had managed everything other than the 'meow' part, and judging his brains, I was sure that wasn't really far off.

"Now, that's more like it. Be a good kitty, and master will treat you well. Be a bad kitty, and master will place a bell and a leash around your neck, sweet kitten." Sebastian smirked evilly, walking towards me and scratching between my cat 'ears' in a playful manner. As he turned away, I made a barfing gesture. Without turning around, Sebastian tsked.

"I saw that."

I grimaced.

"So, what do you want me to do? I believe I never try to make you dress up as my favourite animal and be my lap-dog or something." I said, with a dead-pan expression. Honestly, I knew that if I look into a mirror right now, I would look exactly like a female version of Claude.

"As I said, unique persona poses unique desires."

I groaned. "So…what do I do, stand here like a slutty fool?"

"Hmm, I think I can give you a few tasks for the time being. In a few moments, this interesting movie will be over. I would like a bath prepared, and I would like some red wine while I shower. Make sure you bring black and red roses; I would want the essence in the water. As for later, I need you to get me something good to wear."

I gaped like a fish. He's gotta be kidding me.

"You better get going, I suppose." Sebastian raised an eyebrow in an amused expression.

"You serious?"

"Indeed. You are dismissed."

"Hey, you-"

"_You are dismissed_."

I cursed under my breath. "Fuck my life."

"Language, Sophia."

I growled and walked out of the door, shutting it behind me carefully. I needed no more trouble than I already had on my plate, thank you.

**-CONTRACT REVERSAL-**

I luckily happened to grab a few black roses from my vase in my room. White roses were growing in the garden, and I just grabbed them from there, getting drenched in rain in the process. The outfit I was currently wearing did absolutely nothing to help.

I went back upstairs with all the roses and wine bottle and knocked, entered when permitted, and headed straight into the bathroom without a word or a glance at Sebastian. I felt like puking at the bloody scene he was watching on the 64" plasma screen. I've been vulnerable to throat-slitting since a particular event I really don't favour recalling at this moment.

I turned on the taps and let the warm water run until it was nice and steaming. Warm baths were necessary if you live in Forks, where it rains all day. I peeled the petals away with extra-force, imagining each one to have Sebastian's face on it. After I threw those in, the strong scent of the roses nearly made me pass out in ecstasy. I loved roses. I brought out some bubble solution and carelessly poured in half the tube. The entire bathtub was now frothing. It was pretty big. Well, it did need to be fit for someone who's six feet four or something.

Sebastian entered shortly, looking at the bath prepared and ready. He clapped gently.

"Very good, I must say." He walked over and dipped a finger into the water. He smiled mischievously. "I won't be too hard on judging you, so don't worry."

I felt like murdering him.

I brought the bottle over and placed the wine glass on the counter. I decided to sound formal like him. I had to beat him at his own game.

"My Lord, I believe you requested wine? Here it is." I poured the blood-red liquid into the glass, and held it up to him. He took it, as I marveled at the deep colour of the wine and his eyes. I shook my head to get the thought out.

"Thank you. Now, would you get me a towel? I think I left it behind." I know Sebastian is not forgetful. He was doing this on purpose.

"Of course, my Lord." I bowed with difficulty, as if my waist didn't want to bend. This caused Sebastian's smirk to widen considerably to the point it seemed like an evil gesture. A beacon to hell, goddamnit!

I walked to his room, grabbed the black towel (grrr, black…this guy has everything in black…) and walked back to the bath room.

"Here you go-" I stopped in my tracks. Sebastian had already got in and his head and upper chest was only visible over the water and bubbles' surface. He smirked up at me.

"Thank you again, Sophia. This is pretty good for a human. Keep this up, and with upcoming improvements, you may as well become one Hell of a maid." Sebastian snickered at the 'amusing' (only to him) irony.

"'Upcoming improvements'?" I was seriously freaked with the 'one Hell of a maid' part.

"Of course, you'll learn to smile as often as I do when I'm your butler and you my master." Sebastian stated simply.

I groaned for the god-knows-how-many time. "What do you mean to say? That I'm not good enough? I'm just as good as you when it comes to this! At least, nearly as good as you!"

"Well, would you like to join me?" Sebastian asked almost out of the blue, motioning to the other side of the bath tub.

"WHAT?!" I was simply shocked.

"Now, referring to your present reaction, let me point out the reasons why you're not as good as me at this."

I huffed.

"First of all, you do not snarl before your master." Sebastian said simply, sipping his wine in a stylish manner. He simply sat there, covered in bubbles and rose-petals, looking like a pampered prince, rather than a demon/butler 'thing'. Though he did look quite princely at the moment; covered in soft foam and rose-petals and sipping wine, i mentally cussed him. The image somehow suited him better…I shook the 'fancy' thought away and began cussing him in my head again.

"I don't give a damn to the fucking rules of formalities-" I was hushed by Sebastian as he held up a wet hand.

"Secondly, you should maintain language. You do not swear while before your master. Have you ever seen or heard me use such vile language?"

I bit my lip, trying to contain all the swears that would pour out of my lips the moment I opened my mouth.

"Thirdly, you should not be outraged by any order given to you by your master. If you feel it is awkward, you should simply deny, but in a polite manner. Demons such as ourselves maintain our manners and calm disposition. Even when we find our masters' orders such that we want to strike and end their miserable lives right there and then." Sebastian finished with a scowl. "If you would have ever requested something like this," he motioned to the bathtub again, meaning the 'request' of his, "I would have denied almost instantaneously, simply because the fact is indecent. But I would not rant about it to you. I would tell you in a manner such that you would find my words to be convincing. But, of course, if you would have insisted, I would be forced to oblige."

I was shocked. Especially by the master-killing part…and everything else I thought he implied.

"Don't worry Sophia," Sebastian possibly noticed my horrified expression. "I have never harbored such feelings of murderous intent towards you. You are a kind-hearted girl, and you treat me well, no matter how bad-tempered you may be, and off the hand at times. You are hard to control, but not impossible."

I was about to thank him for his compliment when I realized that he had indirectly called me an insufferable brat. He insulted me in such a way, that I thought it was a compliment!

Damn this guy.

"Do you require anything more, _my Lord_?" I said through gritted teeth, bowing again, to hide my venomous expression.

"No, nothing at the moment. Thank you for your service." Sebastian smirked as I walked out.

Enjoy it while you can, demon. I'll kill you when the chance comes. _Then again_, I sighed, _I'll never have the sweet moment's pleasure, since I can't __**literally**__ do it. But I'll find a way for revenge. You just watch me._

* * *

_**A/N:**__ And the trouble begins..._R&R!


End file.
